


A Moment For Us

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crystal Exarch love train, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Pining, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it's just mushy as heck, not spoiling everything in the fic, this is how I deal with my feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: The Crystarium was celebrating its long-awaited freedom from the tyranny of the light. Finally, you had an opportunity to spend some intimate time with The Exarch. You just wished you could show him how you felt.





	A Moment For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I don't know what to say for myself except I just want the WoL and G'raha to live happily ever after. ;;
> 
> I have never written for XIV but I hope you enjoy this super soft fic!! I am so on this train, hhhh. <3

Following your triumph over the light, The Crystarium was alive with festivities. If not for the first time in a century, you could assume it had been the largest celebration its people had ever seen since its establishment. 

And that was rightfully so. People around the world were celebrating their newfound peace of mind. They could rejoice in the comfort of knowing oneself and their loved ones would be free to traverse the land without fear of sin eaters, for the very first time. Once did the people of The First cling tight to their partners, family and friends, treating each day as if it could be their last precious gift. And though inspiring in its own right, you could almost _ feel _ the tension in the air in this world—In the way people lived. Now, it was as if the world was finally able to heave a collective sigh. And all that heaviness was wiped away as they all melded together as one joyful noise. 

… A noise it was. 

Throughout the week that followed, the city took to celebrating mainly with live music𑁋all in the form of buskers, bards, performance troupes from here and there, and even minstrels wishing to spin an exaggerated form of your tale to a wider audience. That was, of course, not to mention the odd ale-inspired shanty echoing across the bar to meet your hearing. These were all amusing to hear, with each edition more far-removed than the last. Though none of them could quite encapsulate your struggle; not least the unprecedented amount of sacrifice made by your dear companions along your journey.

Oh, were you _tired. _But you made sure that all of your friends were present for said celebrations. They deserved to be celebrated, too. _More_ than deserved it. Especially… Especially the Exarch—_G’raha Tia._

As the Crystarium musicians’ song reverberated through the tavern, you couldn’t help but smile contently at the sight of G’raha himself, unhooded and enjoying conversation with the Leveilleur twins a little ways away. ‘Twas so good to see him smiling and safe after all that had happened. To be honest, you hadn’t been sure he would make an appearance, even after your encouragement to do so.

Seeing G’raha lean into his staff some for support caused your smile to falter. A pang of guilt wrenched in your chest. You knew you weren’t the only one who was tired. The man had only just rested a couple nights after his extended time away from the tower, and was still nursing a gunshot wound to the back. Not to mention other remnants of the beating he took; none of the details of which you wished to know, lest you would probably start shedding tears within earshot. The last thing you needed to do was take up any more of the Exarch’s precious energy worrying over you, when you were otherwise hale and whole. No… you did not need to add additional guilt to his plate as well.

While you were looking on at him lost in thought, his scarlet eyes happened to flit to the side and catch your gaze. Having been caught staring made your stomach do a somersault. You thought to turn your attention elsewhere while keeping him in your peripheral vision, but he had definitely seen you, and looked as surprised as you were to be noticed. His expression softened when decided to meet his eyes once more. You felt a warmth rise to your cheeks as the Exarch turned his attention back to the pair for but a moment, just long enough to excuse himself.

As he approached you, you quickly shifted to the glass of ale in front of you and took a quick swig of it. Unfortunately, you had swallowed a little too much of the bitter drink at once for someone who didn’t drink so regularly. You could only hope that G’raha could not hear you clearing your throat afterwards, and most hopefully not receiving the message that you didn’t want him there. On the contrary, you were more than happy to enjoy his company. You were just a little… _ awkward, _ sometimes. Like now, perhaps.

The performers were loud at this moment in time, as your old friend carefully seated himself in the chair nearest to you (you could only surmise that they were using some manner of magicked device to amplify the sound). And while you had seen G’raha’s lips move, you couldn’t make out what he’d said. The low register that he spoke in was only drowned out by the music. 

You cocked your head to the side to signify that much, then you braced the table to lean in closer, with G’raha following suit.

“I said, ‘How are you faring, my friend?’” He repeated it a fair bit louder this time, and the tone of his voice raised naturally, sounding more like that of the old G’raha whom you explored the Crystal Tower with. Less like the sound of a wise, long-lived man who required himself to maintain a certain air of authority and dignity at all times.

Your lips turned up at the query. _ Always _ concerned with you.

_ “Me?” _ You returned, your eyes falling briefly over his robed form, taking note of the mending cuts and bruises on his face. “I am well, thank you. Doing my best to enjoy the celebration, as you can see—But I should be asking _ you. _I was just wondering how you were healing... Are you in a lot of pain?”

You could tell by the way G’raha’s eyes lit up that he was tickled just to have your concern. Though even with his identity unhidden, you were pretty certain you knew what kind of answer you would receive. It was a kind of modesty that you both hated and couldn’t help but _ love _. Hated, because he would not simply lie down and care for himself. And loved, because it was an honest reflection of the gentle, caring soul the man had grown into.

“No… Thankfully, I am not.” He replied not a moment offbeat. “And I am glad to know that you’re enjoying yourself. You have more than earned it.”

“So have you, G’raha.” You couldn’t help but grin as you added.

“Well, I…”

You giggled at the sight of his sheepishness, ears drawing downward and his sighing as he was reluctant to disagree with you, probably knowing by now you wouldn’t let him continue to be so painfully humble. Though you also hoped that he knew, deep down, that he truly deserved the rest he denied himself. At least you had him sitting down for the time being.

The performers quieted down with their next score as the late evening approached. That was when a moment of silence passed between you while you were still leaned close to hear one another, where all either of you could manage to do was smile coyly. It was a _ pleasant _ type of uncomfortable, somehow. One that you couldn’t help but be curious if G'raha shared. 

You found yourself heating up again. It didn’t help much that you were starting to feel a little bubbly from the spirits.

It was then that you perked up when you remembered there was well over a pint left to you, at the ‘courtesy of all of The Crystarium.’ Now, Thancred most definitely could have finished that. But being the lightweight you were, you couldn’t have hoped to. At least, not if you wished to make it back to your inn room unassisted.

In a desperate and probably futile attempt not to leave it to waste, your eyes darted from the alcohol back to the Exarch as you furled your eyebrows.

“By any chance, would you like to have a drink with me?”

G’raha’s eyes widened as he noticed the steel pitcher at the center of the table. He seemed to think about it for a moment, hand rising to his chin as he hummed to himself.

“You know… I do not normally partake of spirits. In fact, I can’t recall the last time I have.”

You frowned at the thought. Perhaps it was a thoughtless invitation, given that he probably held back from such worldly pleasures since becoming the Crystal Exarch. He was a leader, after all. And he had quite a few secrets he had to keep locked up. It just wouldn’t do to have him become irrational one night and tell any one person all about the Source.

To your surprise, G’raha turned back to you, and a smile spread across his lips. 

“But it is also not often that I have the pleasure of sitting and talking with you. So today I will gladly break my own rules... Just a little.”

* * *

You drank at a leisurely pace and had been chatting on with G’raha for a few bells. It was likely the longest you’d been able to talk to him since the expeditions—Actually, it might have been the longest you’d _ ever _ talked together. 

He made it easy of course. He listened intently when you told him more of your adventures in Ishgard and the Far East, your dabbles in various crafts and magical arts. Though he had missed it all as his body continued to slumber in Eorzea, hearing what he could—of all the personal details no one thought to include in the annals he came to read about you—he was grateful to be included. He told you that much, with a flush on his cheeks, whether that was due to the ale or not. (Though he seemed quite unaffected, whether that was due to the tower affording him additional stamina, or a personal tolerance you hadn’t learned of…)

To your satisfaction, G’raha had told you his share of stories, too. Though he insisted he had far fewer to tell, you afforded him the same undivided attention he had given you. He told you what he had remembered of the earlier days of the Crystarium, of meeting Lyna, and his gradual attunement to The Crystal Tower, which he would use to pull you from the rift after so long. There were a few lighthearted stories here and there, of course. He could recall a time when Feo Ul would play a few tricks on _ him _ even, once having a close brush with his hood when the pixie grew too curious about his appearance. But that he had stopped that in its tracks in the nick of time with one of his own ‘tricks.’ 

It was when he told those types of stories that you felt you got know _ G’raha Tia _ more than the Exarch. But it was also the ones about his history— _ his story, _ that made you fall deeper in love with his passion. His talent. His _ reverence. _ You were sure he had inspired you just as much if not more, in such a short time of knowing him. And no matter how you could spin it in your head, that word: _ love, _ kept coming up in your mind. 

_ You longed for him. _

If you could just… take one of his hands (it didn’t matter which) into your own, and hold it. Do _ something _ to let him know how deeply you cared for him...

G’raha stifled a yawn into his yet flesh-covered hand, bringing your mind back into focus for the moment. “You’ll have to excuse me, I am actually quite tired.” He paused, making his back more erect in his seat. He turned to glance at the source of the still playing music, which had grown much softer late into the night.

“It’s been… a century since I’ve enjoyed talking this much. Thank you, (Name). Sincerely.”

And he looked at you with those same warm, loving eyes that kept melting your heart as of late. Oh, what a difference it made just to be able to see those eyes... How incredibly _ difficult _ it made things, too.

You simply nodded to what he’d said, mind fuzzy and drawing a blank.

You could fell an Ascian at nearly his most powerful form, but you were apparently not intoxicated enough for the simple task of letting someone know how you truly felt. Even after they were ready to sacrifice their life for you at one point, and probably would be up to it again at the drop of a hat, if you’d asked. Even though… even though it all _seemed_ that he might return your feelings romantically, was it the lingering fear that he would reject you that kept you at a distance? From saying a godsdamned thing?

“Well...” He sighed after a moment. You anticipated what this meant, and you didn’t want him to leave yet.

“I ought to be getting back to the tower, and I suggest you𑁋“

“W-wait!” You stuttered out. G’raha had grabbed his staff in hand and was standing up, but you had jumped up too fast and stumbled forward as you grabbed hold of his sleeve. He looked surprised at this, to say the least, and as you looked up at him with your face now burning with embarrassment, you came under the realization that you were a little more influenced than you initially thought. 

As you quickly righted yourself, G’raha’s hand was a gentle support on your arm.

“Careful, now.” His eyebrows curled with concern for you, betraying the slight look of amusement on his face.

You muttered your apologies, letting go of his robe. While you still felt the warmth of his skin hovering over your arm, the soft melody coming from the far end of the room drew your attention. He noticed.

“Ah... ‘Tis beautiful, isn’t it?”

It was like the sound of an _ embrace. _ The sound of two instruments swelling in a loving crescendo, much like your chest swelled at times like this when you were alone together. And like the time that you first saw G’raha again after the final battle, when you wanted nothing more than to run to him and throw your arms around his shoulders. To tell him how much you _ missed him _ and were glad for his safety, among other things.

_‘I could do that now,’ _You thought. And you almost did… But in the end you did not, for the same unknown reason you held back then. Maybe it was truly just shyness…? You mentally scoffed at the idea of the Warrior of Light and Darkness—dubbed eikon-slayer and liberator of many lands, being _too_ _shy _to say the words, _‘I want you close to me.’_

And then, an idea hatched. One thing that you thought, in your somewhat hazy state, might just be alright to do.

“G’raha?” Your meek voice broke through the music, and you witnessed how his Miqo’te ears twitched at the sound of his name from your lips.

“Oh, y-yes, (Name)?” 

He was still getting used to hearing you call him that, after so long. He still had that look on his face, like he never expected it each time. Whenever _ you _ said it.

“I want to ask of you… one more thing.” You paused, pressing your lips together, then finished. “Will you... please dance with me?”

You heard G’raha’s quiet gasp while his eyes widened like saucers, plump lips opening and being speechless for only a moment before the questions came.

_ “Dance? _ I-I’m sorry, did- Did I hear you correctly? You want me… to _ dance _ … with _ you?” _

You nodded slowly. You hated asking for anything else from someone who’d already given you so much, no matter how miniscule it might’ve seemed. But this might have been the only moment you had, and with hardly anyone around. With your mind just dulled silent enough to let you go through with _ something. _ And the music, speaking to your very _ soul. _Who was to say what would come next for you? Yes, it might just have been the one respite left in time for both of you to share...

_ “Please? … _ I don’t believe I ever asked you to die in my stead.” You watched G’raha’s ears fall and wondered if you had already gone too far. “But _ this…” _You smiled genuinely. “This is something, I think nice, that I would ask of you.”

You could tell now that G’raha saw you were being serious. His eyes darted around the room, no doubt noticing it being largely empty due to the time. No one would see the Crystal Exarch dancing in the low lit room with his warrior, and anyone who was left at this time would likely be too deep in their liquor to have committed it to memory. He held his face low as he pondered it, rubbing his crystalline hand and his normal one together in an almost unrecognizable lack of confidence to his hooded persona. A gesture you had seen only once before.

“If this would make you happy𑁋“ 

“It would.” You cut him off, hopefulness rising inside you. Finally, he held out his hand for you.

“... I should warn you, I have two left feet.”

You were unable to contain your joy as you placed your hand in G’raha’s. As you did so, he replaced his staff against the chair and checked his surroundings once more. Then he led you a little ways away from the table, closer to the wondrous sound, and looked to you for reassurance.

“Here is fine.” You assured, momentarily slipping your fingers away from his. He still looked wholly unsure, with his shoulders more tense than you had ever seen. He waited, and watched for you to make the first move before laying a hand on you. And so you inched toward him, hooking your hand over his shoulder first, making sure you weren’t putting too much pressure on him with his injuries.

He did not take his eyes off of you as your fingers replaced themselves the other way around. At last you felt a cooler touch on the small of your back, hovering first before laying his palm more firmly against your spine. He was so careful in that way, treating you as he would a fragile object that would shatter and disappear before his eyes if he pressed too hard. Though he had to know by now that you were far from fragile.

Once your feet were in place and G’raha’s warm hand enclosed around yours, you gave him a nod and the both of you began to sway in place.

It brought you so much ease just to have this physical connection, your chests almost flush against one another. For a blessing, time itself seemed to freeze for you as you held one another. _ Time— _ as told by the white making its way up G’raha’s fringe, the crystal crawling across his neck, and the remnants of cuts on his face—had been utterly cruel to him. _ Utterly. _It pained you so to see it. But now, in this time and place, you were here together and you were close. And nothing would take him away from you again.

After a time of that soft swaying, you thought you might try to convey this better. The man looked confused. Disappointed even, when your hand slipped out of his the second time. You even met with some resistance… But once both your arms found themselves around his neck, pulling your bodies ever closer together, he did not protest.

_ “(Name)...” _G’raha’s voice was barely a whisper. He hesitated momentarily, then replaced his hand on your back so that he, too, was pulling you tighter to him, not wanting to let you go. You were almost certain you could see tears misting in his gemlike eyes, the markings on his upper cheeks dyed in a rosy pink. 

_ “Thank you.” _You whispered back. You noticed the way his eyes trailed down to your lips, and then back up again.

What you were not expecting was for him to lean in and press his lips to yours.

You froze in place, closing your eyes to savor the feeling. Your fingers grasped bits of material around his shoulders as he kissed you in the softest way you could have imagined from anyone. Your only complaint was that it didn’t last long enough. It was only too soon that the warmth of his lips departed, making you feel lonely in an instant.

Your opened your eyes to a very flustered, guilt-ridden expression. G’raha’s ears pinned themselves down in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, I was too carried away… Gods, strike me for taking advantage of your _ kind𑁋...!” _

Before he could fully attempt to push you away, you leaned forward and kissed him again, catching a glimpse of red ears shooting straight up and his long eyelashes fluttering shut once more. As your arms tightened around G’raha’s rigid shoulders, you eventually felt him relax into your embrace. He exhaled slow, warm breath against your cheek. 

You couldn’t have heard another word of such nonsense from him. Especially when you struggled with such feelings yourself. You knew that if you had hesitated another moment on your part, you wouldn’t have been able to go through with asking for a dance, of all things. If he truly acted because he shared the same feelings for you, then he needed to know of yours. And you made sure he did, with his lips captured tenderly in yours.

You lingered on his lips for as long as you could, relishing the way he craned his neck to follow your retreat, noses bumping in the process. When G’raha’s scarlet eyes greeted you again, you were unable to contain your happiness. Bit by bit, the corners of his lips had turned up, too. At this point, he couldn’t hold back from wiping his eyes, chuckling through his emotions.

“I must confess to you, I have dreamed of something like this. But never- never did I expect you to... _ kiss _ me like that. Not in my waking life...” His voice was full of adoration for you, finally unhindered and unabashed. “(Name). Pray, let me make a selfish request of you?”

“That’s only fair.” You replied, eagerly awaiting to hear what he wanted.

G’raha first moved his hand back to its former resting place, then encouraged you through his own movement to begin swaying again.

“Let me keep you here to myself, just a little bit longer.”


End file.
